


Zawartość telefonu Grega Lestrada

by Martynax



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porny Home Videos, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Sherlock is a Silly Drunk, Spanking, Strip Tease
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Zawartość telefonu Grega Lestrada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Contents of Greg Lestrade's Camera Phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159566) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



— _When you’re strange, no one remembers your name, when you’re strangee…_ Czekaj, czy ty to nagrywasz? — bełkocze Sherlock, opierając się o słup lampy ulicznej. Jego włosy są potarganym bałaganem. Policzki ma zaróżowione.   
— Tak. To jest, kurwa, bezcenne. — Greg tłumi parsknięcie zza kamery.   
— Jesteś _okropny_.   
— Aw, no dalej. Nie przerywaj przeze mnie, śpiewaj. Dobrze się bawiłeś.   
— Ja, hic, nienawidzę cię. Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi się upić?   
— To ty miałeś upić _mnie_ , kolego. Pamiętasz? To miały być w ramach przeprosin za podpalenie mojego biura. Więc, dawaj. Brzmisz trochę jak Jim Morrison. Śpiewaj.   
— To było _prawie_ podpalenie, Lesstrade… ja tylko… tylko biurko, naprawdę, i udało nam się złapać podpalacza…  
— Masz rację, durniu.   
— A ty jesteś… boże, jesteś irytujący.   
Sherlock prostuje się i kołysze niebezpiecznie. Potyka się, idąc w kierunku kamery. Greg wyciąga rękę, aby go złapać. Sherlock nachyla się mocniej. Kamera ekstremalnie blisko zbliża się do jego płaszcza.   
— Sherlock, co... mph...  
Filmik trwa jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia sekund. Sherlock jęczy cicho. Obaj ciężko dyszą.   
— Kurwa — mruczy Greg. — Smakujesz jak popielniczka.   
— Zamknij się.

***

— Wyłącz to cholerstwo — warczy Sherlock. Stoi przed kuchenką, podrzucając naleśniki. Ma na sobie luźną koszulkę i parę czarnych, bawełnianych bokserek Grega. Na lewej stronie jego szyi znajduje się spora malinka.   
— Muszę tylko upamiętnić tę historyczną chwilę. _Naprawdę_ robisz mi śniadanie. — Kamera odrobinę się trzęsie. Być może dlatego, że Greg nie wypił jeszcze swojej kawy.   
— Nie. Robię śniadanie _sobie_. Jesteś leniwym skurwysynem, który śpi do południa. Wybacz mi bycie głodnym.   
— Jesteś taki domowy. To urocze. Nikt nigdy mi nie uwierzy.   
— _Walnę_ cię. — Sherlock wymachuje groźnie łopatką, uśmiechając się.   
Greg zbliża się powoli, stając za Sherlockiem. Robi zbliżenie tyłka mężczyzny.   
— O, tak. To bardzo miłe.   
— Na miłość boską — jęczy Sherlock.   
Greg się śmieje.   
Ekran robi się czarny.

***

— Cóż, jesteśmy w pięknej Kornwalii — wzdycha Greg, filmując panoramę plaży. Pada. Lestarde trzyma parasolkę w drugiej dłoni.   
Przesuwa się wystarczająco w lewo, aby uchwycić Sherlocka, stojącego pod innym parasolem i patrzącego posępnie. Kołnierz jego płaszcza jest postawiony do góry. Twarz zastygła w imponującym grymasie.   
— Możemy wrócić na miejsce zbrodni? — skamle Sherlock.   
— Dlaczego? Rozwiązałeś już zabójstwo.   
— Tak, ale to było _w środku_. Tutaj, na zewnątrz, jest zimno.   
— Być może, jeśli nie nosisz nic poza płaszczem od Belstaff...   
— Jest idealnie funkcjonalny. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się tego rodzaju pogody.   
— Aw, no weź. Zakładasz to, ponieważ fajnie wygląda, a nie dlatego, że jest _funkcjonalne_.   
— Wywalę tę głupią kamerę do oceanu.   
— Jeśli to zrobisz, kupujesz mi nową.   
— Czy możemy w takim razie wrócić do pokoju hotelowego? Jest zarezerwowany do jutra rana. — Sherlock podszedł bliżej, przesuwając językiem po dolnej wardze.   
— Boże, to jest tak seksowne, gdy tak jawnie mną manipulujesz.

***

Greg śpi. Osunął się na siedzeniu pociągu. Wsie migają na zewnątrz. Sherlock zdjął buty, a jego stopy spoczywają na kolanach Grega. Siwawe włosy Lestrade'a są lekko rozczochrane, a jego ubrania pogniecione od podróży.   
— Wiem, że myślisz, że nie chrapiesz — mówi Sherlock zza kamery. — Ale, proszę. Słuchaj.   
Greg bierze głęboki wdech. Lekko świszczący. Nic szczególnie _głośnego_ czy bardzo hałaśliwego, ale tak. To jest definitywnie chrapanie.   
— Widzisz? Co ci mówiłem? — Sherlock brzmi zdecydowanie na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie.

***

— Obiecałeś! — Greg śmieje się, będąc niewidocznym.   
Sherlock stoi na środku pokoju. Jego ramiona są skrzyżowane. Oczy zmrużone.   
— Ale serio... lap dance?   
— Mam to na piśmie, pamiętasz? Powiedziałeś, że jeśli znów zapomnisz o moich urodzinach...  
— Nie _zapomniałem_. Byłem pod przykrywką. Nie miałem telefonu.   
— Cóż, oczywiste, że _teraz_ tak mówisz.   
Sherlock jęczy nisko. Kamera skręca lekko nim stabilizuje się ponownie, gdy zaczyna lecieć muzyka. You Can Leave Your Hat On.  
Sherlock stoi absolutnie spokojnie przez kilka chwil. Potem powoli zsuwa marynarkę i pozwala jej opaść na podłogę. Zaczyna kołysać się w rytm muzyki. Gryzie wargę, gdy odpina guziki koszuli. Obraca się i kręci odrobinę tyłkiem, gdy zrzuca koszulę do końca. Jego plecy są wspaniale umięśnione, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak szczupły jest.   
Znów odwraca się twarzą do Grega. Rozluźnia pasek i ciągnie w dół zamek spodni. Materiał opada, układając się przy jego kostkach. Sherlock wychodzi z niego i zostaje w fioletowych bokserkach.   
Idzie w kierunku Grega, tańcząc, i jakoś udaje mu się nie wyglądać kompletnie niedorzecznie. Lestrade cofa kamerę nad swoje ramię, gdy Sherlock opada w dół na jego kolana. Młodszy mężczyzna siada okrakiem nad udami Grega i zaczyna kręcić biodrami.   
— Byłem _niegrzecznym_ chłopcem? — Sherlock unosi brew. Kładzie ręce na oparciu kanapy dla utrzymania równowagi i porusza się, ledwie dopuszczając do kontaktu w koniecznych miejscach.   
— Zawsze. — Greg prowadzi swoją wolną rękę w dół boku tułowia Sherlocka.  
— Przepraszam, Sir. Być może zasługuję na lanie.   
— Możliwe.   
— Jeśli dostanę lekcję, będę mógł poskakać na twoim kutasie?  
— _Kurwa_ — dyszy Greg.   
— Proszę, Sir? To jest takie dobre. _Potrzebuję_ tego.   
— Zobaczymy. Najpierw muszę zabarwić ten jędrny tyłek na fantastyczny odcień szkarłatu.   
Sherlock wydaje lekko chrapliwy dźwięk. Opuszcza się nieco w dół, pozwalając ich penisom otrzeć się o siebie, gdy sięga po pocałunek. Greg wypuszcza telefon. Męczy się chwilę, zanim naciska prawy przycisk, zatrzymując nagrywanie.

***

Sherlock siedzi na biurku Grega, uśmiechając się. Trzyma przed sobą kamerę.   
— Powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej, żeby nie zostawiać mnie samego w swoim biurze.   
Sherlock przesuwa kamerę odrobinę w dół, stawiając ją pewnie na krawędzi mebla. Jest wyraźne ujęcie jego kolan i około połowy torsu.   
Nie marnuje czasu. Odpina zamek spodni i wyciąga swojego na wpół twardego penisa. Zaczyna głaskać się powoli. Napletek przesuwa się po błyszczącej główce. Detektyw wydaje z siebie miękki jęk.   
— Drzwi są zamknięte, ale nie na zamek — mruczy Sherlock. — Ktoś mógłby wejść tu w każdej chwili. Mam nadzieję, że to ty mnie takiego znajdziesz. Wtedy będziesz mógł mnie pieprzyć na biurku, tak jak zawsze chciałeś.   
Penis Sherlocka jest teraz całkowicie twardy. Mężczyzna obciąga go nieco szybciej. Ściska odrobinę mocniej.  
— Mówiłem ci kiedyś jak bardzo _kocham_ robić to publicznie? Może to przez adrenalinę. Niebezpieczeństwo, że ktoś wejdzie...   
Sherlock wierci się lekko na krześle.   
— Chciałbym, żeby to były twoje usta na mnie.   
Skamle lekko. Dyszy. Nagle słychać hałas spoza kadru. Sherlock przesuwa się z krzesłem do przodu, więc jego dolna połowa jest ukryta pod biurkiem. Kamera prawie przyciska się do jego piersi. Nie widać nic poza szarą bawełną koszuli.   
— Co ty tu robisz, świrze? Gdzie Lestrade? — warczy Sally Donavan.   
— Jest na dole, na zabezpieczaniu dowodów do archiwum — odpowiada Sherlock. Z godnym podziwu spokojem.   
— Dlaczego w takim razie cię tu zostawił?  
— Wydaje mi się, że nie ufa mi, jeśli chodzi o skonfiskowane narkotyki.   
— Nie winię go.   
— Ani ja. Bądź tak miła i zamknij drzwi, jak będziesz wychodzić.   
— Pieprz się.   
Ale po chwili następuje trzask zamykanych drzwi. Sherlock wypuszcza drżący oddech. Wysuwa krzesło do tyłu. Jego erekcja znów jest na widoku. Ocieka.   
— Och, boże — wzdycha mężczyzna.   
Zaczyna obciągać się ponownie. Wściekle. Z desperacją. Pobudzony faktem, że o mało nie został przyłapany.  
— Zamierzam dojść na twoje biurko — szepcze Sherlock. — Rozsmaruje po nim spermę i pozwolę jej wyschnąć; tak, że nie zauważysz dopóki nie znajdziesz nagrania.   
Wydaje kilka niskich chrząknięć. Następnie wstaje. Wciąż się dotyka, gdy pierwsza struga nasienia rozbryzguje się na wypolerowanym mahoniu.

***

Tyłek Sherlocka jest jasno czerwony po trzcinowych paskach. Greg chwyta go w pięść i ściska. Detektyw mruczy.   
— Czego się nauczyliśmy? — pyta Greg, a jego głos jest czystą, słodką nonszalancją.   
— Że nie wolno mi się masturbować w twoim biurze.   
— Dobry chłopiec... powinieneś to zobaczyć. Twój tyłek jest w kolorze wiśniowego pomidora. Chcę tylko go zjeść.   
— Jesteś zbereźnym, starym mężczyzną.   
Greg daje mu klapsa. Sherlock wypuszcza niski skowyt.   
— Może jestem — śmieje się mężczyzna. — Ale ty jesteś małą, lubiącą ból dziwką.   
— Pieprz mnie. No dalej.   
— Cóż, jeśli nalegasz...

***

Sherlock klęczy. Znajdują się w kabinie toaletowej. Jednej z tych dużych. Spodnie Grega są rozpięte. Trzyma kamerę bardzo niepewnie.   
Sherlock sięga do spodni Lestrade'a i wyciąga jego penisa. Palce Grega zaplątane są we włosach detektywa, odsuwając czarne loki z jego twarzy. Sherlock uśmiecha się, po czym pozwala główce penisa Grega wślizgnąć się między swoje wargi.   
— _Jezu_ — szepcze Lestarde.   
Sherlock trzyma jedną dłoń owiniętą wokół podstawy penisa mężczyzny. Zaczyna ruszać głową, pozwalając penisowi Grega ślizgać się mokro w jego ustach. Stale spogląda w górę tymi swoimi szerokimi, niebieskimi oczyma. Prawie udaje mu się wyglądać niewinnie. Nawet z ustami nieprzyzwoicie rozciągniętymi wokół kutasa.   
— Boże, jesteś taki piękny — wzdycha Greg.   
Sherlock jęczy miękko. Ślina zaczyna spływać mu po brodzie. Porusza się nieco szybciej. Biodra Grega szarpią się mimowolnie. Sherlock pozostaje spokojny. Pozwala Gregowi pchać i pieprzyć swoje usta.   
Następnie rozlega się dźwięk odpinanego zamka. Nie widać tego na filmie. Jednak prawe ramie Sherlocka zaczyna się poruszać. Obciąga sam sobie.   
— Tak, to jest to, dotykaj się. — Oddech Grega jest nierówny. — Lubisz być używany w ten sposób, prawda? Jesteś _sprośny_.   
Oczywiście, Sherlock nie może nic powiedzieć, ale jęczy na zgodę. Greg szarpie jego włosy. Sherlock porusza ramieniem szybciej. Puszcza penisa Grega, pozwalając mu wepchnąć się głębiej w swoje usta. Greg klnie pod nosem. Jego biodra szarpią do przodu.   
— Kurwa... kurwa, _Sherlock_...   
Oczy detektywa są zamknięte. Trudno mu oddychać. Jednak nie wydaje się, aby mu to przeszkadzało. Pchnięcia Grega są nierówne. Wydaje kilka małych pomruków.   
Następnie wycofuje się.   
Sherlock wciąż ma zamknięte oczy, ale zostawia swoje usta otwarte — z wysuniętym językiem. Greg głaszcze swojego penisa kilka razy. Następnie dochodzi.   
Znaczy policzek Sherlocka strugami spermy. Reszta spada na usta i język detektywa. Mężczyzna liże to, co może dosięgnąć.   
— Chodź, chodź tutaj — dyszy Greg.   
Sherlock wstaje niepewnie. Greg przyciąga go bliżej i zaczyna obciągać jego kutasa. Kamera przechyla się. Lestrade trzyma ją na wysokości klatki piersiowej, mając czyste ujęcie erekcji Sherlocka.   
— Jesteś takim grzecznym chłopcem — mruczy Greg.   
Sherlock skamle w odpowiedzi. Pcha mocniej.   
— Kocham cię — mówi Greg ledwo słyszalnie.   
Sherlock tężeje. Wzdryga się i dochodzi na całą rękę Grega. Sperma znajduje się na ich koszulkach.   
— Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś... — mamrocze Sherlock.   
— Tak. Myślę, że tak.   
— Pocałuj mnie.

***

Kamera skierowana jest na zegar cyfrowy. Jest trzynasta trzy.   
— Patrz na to, Greg — rozlega się głos Sherlocka — jesteś taki _leniwy_. To nieprzyzwoite.   
Kamera kieruje się w prawo. Greg leży na boku, drzemiąc spokojnie.   
— Przypuszczam, że to wygląda raczej... słodko.   
Greg przesuwa się. Wyciąga ramię; czubki jego palców ocierają się o biodro Sherlocka.   
— Greg — mówi miękko Sherlock. Następnie odrobinę głośniej: — Greeeeeeeeeeggg. Wstawaj. Jestem napalony.   
Brak odpowiedzi. Detektyw szturcha go w żebra. Starszy mężczyzna mruczy i kręci się odrobinę.   
— Zacznę bez ciebie.   
Greg otwiera powieki. Następuje ruch. Kamera spada z łóżka, więc jest jedynie ujęcie sufitu. Sherlock _piszczy_.   
— Nie! Przestań! To nie jest... ach! — śmieje się.   
— Wiesz co się dzieje, gdy mnie budzisz. Łaskocze cię. — Greg również się śmieje.   
— Stoooooop — sapie Sherlock.   
I Greg słucha. Śmiech zamiera. Przez chwilę jest tylko dźwięk oddychania. Ze sporadycznymi mokrymi pocałunkami. Szafka otwiera się i zamyka. Kliknięcie otwieranej plastikowej nakrętki. Sherlock wypuszcza kilka przenikliwych dźwięków. Następnie łóżko zaczyna skrzypieć rytmicznie.   
— _Och_ — jęczy Sherlock.   
— Mmmm... lubisz to?   
— Tak. Kurwa.   
— Tak jest. Weź to wszystko. To jest takie _dobre_.   
— Dotknij mnie. Proszę. Nie mogę...  
Skrzypienie przyspiesza. Sherlock staje się głośniejszy. Głównie są to przekleństwa przeplatane z okazjonalnymi złamanymi skowytami.   
— Ja... ach... dochodzę — szlocha Sherlock.   
Krzyczy. Skrzypienie ustaje. Cisza utrzymuje się przez około minutę.   
— Greg?   
— Hmmm?   
— Znowu zasypiasz?   
— Nie...  
— Kocham cię.   
Przerwa.   
— Naprawdę?   
— Tak.   
— Też cię kocham, Sherlock.

***

Greg i Sherlock stoją na balkonie. Ramię Grega owinięte jest wokół talii Sherlocka. Trzyma kamerę przed nimi. Stoją twarzą do budynku, więc widać miasto za nimi.   
— Czekaj... myślałem, że robisz zdjęcie. Nagrywasz to? — wzdycha detektyw.   
— Tak. No weź. Chcę to udokumentować. Mamy fantastyczne ujęcie miasta.   
— Jeśli chcesz ładne nagranie Madrytu... dlaczego nie zrobisz go bez nas stojących tutaj?   
— Ponieważ jesteś jeszcze piękniejszy niż panorama miasta.   
— Zamknij się.   
Greg uśmiecha się szeroko. Pochyla się do pocałunku. Sherlock wywraca oczyma, ale robi to samo. 


End file.
